蛙仰语/词汇
蛙仰语的大部分根词借自日俄两语，部分是来自其他地方或脑洞。汉语借词一律按规则从汉语闽南话引入。 下列词的来源会用括号标注。 斯瓦迪士詞根表 （待补完） 207个核心词： 人称代词 我　I êt-amë 你　you　.êt-kimë 他　he .êt-tomë 我们　we .ot-amë/(诗歌)yamë 你们　you　.ot-kimë 他们　they .ot-tomë 指示代词 这　this .kasë 那　that .sasë,mosë 这里　here .kakë 那里　there .sakë,mokë 谁　who .ŋamë 什么　what .ŋasë 哪　where .ŋakë 何时　when .ŋa tovki/(诗歌)ithu 如何　how .ŋi 不　not .(客观)nyê/(主观)nyë 所有　all .oq-sop-ya 多　many 一些　some 少　few 其他　other 基数词 一　one .ala 二　two .po(t) 三　three .mëq 四　four .yoq 五　five .ŋi' 基础形容词 大　big .o:ki/(词缀)o:k- 长　long .nakav,liñnaъ 宽　wide .wilo(k) 厚　thick .atust-i 重　heavy .tyasoli 小　small .malovki,nisi 俄маленький 短　 .mêska 窄　narrow .uski 薄　thin (薄)sêmaya/(轻)tonki 女　woman .wiñ-,winsilo 男　man　.wis-,wi:silo 动物名词 人类关系名词 人　Man　.silo 孩　child .camo 妻　wife .wincoma 夫　husband .wiscoma 母　mother .nya,wintuci 父　father .ati,wistuci 动物　animal 鱼　fish .skana 鸟　bird .tisa,tøli 狗　dog .sopakha 虱　louse .slami 蛇　snake .tapi 虫　worm .muci 植物名词 树　tree .ki',tilimo 森　forest .lisa,mëli 棍　stick .lëka 果　fruit .kuqla 种　seed .syëma 叶　leaf .yapi 根　root .kopøñ 树皮　bark .kigoswa 花　flower .cina 草　grass .sa-,(诗歌)talawa 人造工具 绳　rope .ilyëka 动物器官 肤　skin .koswa 肉　meat .mëso 血　blood .sti:' 骨　bone .kost- 脂　fat　.apula 蛋　egg .yët- 角　horn sëka 尾　tail .wospo 羽　feather .spasa 发　hair .wolos,khên. 头　head .kêmmi 耳　ear .uko 眼　eye .mi(m) 鼻　nose .ono 口　mouth .kuti 牙　tooth .kipa 舌　tongue .yasti 指甲　fingernail 脚　foot .asi,asovzita 腿　leg .asni 膝　knee .yisa 手　hand .luka 翅　wing .kyølo 腹　belly .pola *sabola 草原 肠　guts .siwot. 颈　neck .kupi 背　back .spêna 乳　breast .muni 心　heart .ko:lo 肝　liver .pêciñ 基础动词 喝　drink .nomo *nomu 水母 吃　eat .yu:ko 咬　bite .kosat- 吸　suck .su:sta 吐　spit .pici:ъ 呕　vomit .liwata 吹　blow .pukø 呼吸　breathe .tista 笑　laugh .ulha 看　see .mimihê 听　hear .sliki,ukê 知　know .sna'i 想　think .omoci 嗅　smell .onohê 怕　fear .osolê 睡　sleep .spot- 住　live .(活着)qciti,(居住)iñki 死　die .limuti 杀　kill .køløs 斗　fight .(战斗)ikusê,polupi,(war)poъina 猎　hunt .kalê 击　hit .utaъ-litê 切　cut .lyica(tê) 分　split .wal- 刺　stab 挠　scratch 挖　dig .kolu(t) 游　swim 飞　fly　.tovpê 走　walk .aluk- 来　come 躺　lie 坐　sit 站　stand 转　turn 落　fall .potêl- 给　give 拿　hold .motê 挤　squeeze .simolê 磨　rub .koslê 洗　wash .ala'i,alayê 擦　wipe .ucilê 拉　pull .tyanê 推　push .tokasê 扔　throw .nasahê 系　tie .posmê 缝　sew .nuv,nuwê 计　count .kiso'ê 说　say .skacê 唱　sing uta'ê 玩　play .asopê 浮　float .pu:kê 流　flow .ticê 冻　freeze 肿　swell .(膨胀)pukømê 自然名词 日　sun .niti 月　moon .tøki *to:ki 时间 thokhi 朱鹭，朱鹮 星　star .kasi 水　water .møca 雨　rain .tosti *thosti 蛤蟆 河　river .kawa 湖　lake .osêla 海　sea .ëmi 盐　salt .siwa *siwa(ya:) 湿婆天 石　stone .isik. 沙　sand .søna 尘　dust .pili 地　earth .lêmilo 云　cloud .këmo 雾　fog .kili *kiliko 穴兔 usaci (泛指的)兔子 天　sky .sola 风　wind .kasi 雪　snow .yo:ki 冰　ice .lito,ciløno 烟　smoke .tomu 火　fire .kono ,(诗歌)omula(圣火) *omula 圣火;公共的,公开的;(文章或思想)广为流传的;(-omoci)共产主义 灰　ashes .tølo 烧　burn .kono' 路　road .puto 山　mountain .kola 色彩 红　red . * Kêlên- 鲜红，亮红，唐红 绿　green .mitl.o * 蓝 api * 苍，天蓝 kolupo. * 绀 siliya. 黄　yellow .kyolo 白　white .pêlo 黑　black .këlo * 玄 cyolino 基础时序词 夜　night 白天　day .tyêñ 年　year 自然形容词 温　warm *acøya 热 冷　cold .soloni 满　full .mici(ta) 新　new .atlasi 旧　old .pul- 好　good .iwi 坏　bad .ŋêpi 腐　rotten 脏　dirty .ŋêlasni 直　straight 圆　round .yono 尖　sharp .osli 钝　dull .nëmi 滑　smooth .lyoni 湿　wet .moki 干　dry .sukoli 对　correct .lawali 近　near .samë 远　far .momë 右　right . * myiki 顺时针 左　left * lyêmi 逆时针 基础语法助词 在　at .na 里　in .na 与　with .yi;(do some thing with tool)do,-od- 和　and .yi 若　if .mus 因　because .(来自)ic- 名　name .nima 语法用词、词缀 （待补完） 形容词后缀：-ya 第二格：-yu / -yu 第三格：-ni,-êni / -inya 第四格：-wo,-owo / -owya 第五格：-do,-od- / -dya 第六格：-ø / -ya 进行式：-ñ 完成式：-ul- 过去时虚词：muk. 现在时虚词、方位虚词：na - 将来时虚词：hi - 在…里：na -,- nê 单数前缀：êt- 复数前缀：ot- 基数词 1 .ala 2 .po(t) 3 .mëq 4 .yoq 5 .ŋiъ 6 .myus 7 .na(n) 8 .waq 9 .kyøq 10 .tu(wo) 20 .sopo 90 .sokyøq 10^2 .sma 10^3 .tyoñ 10^4 .lyis 10^5 .pakulêv 序数词 （待补完） 和基数词不同，序数词的个位是十六进制的 1st . 2nd . 3rd . 4th . 5th .satoli 6th .uthupo 7th . 8th . 9th .siluno 10th .luvmi'a 11st . 12nd . 13rd . 14th . 15th .kyampolin 16th .isayo 17th . 32nd .potizayo 汉语借词规则 任何汉语词借入蛙仰语时应遵守以下规则: 1，所有词应以汉语闽南语漳州话的文读音为准，按下列规则转写。 2，声母辅音的转换如下： kh->kh/k° k->k g,ng->ŋ th->th/t° t->t l->l n->n ph->ph/p° p->p b,m->m tsh->ch/c° ts->c s->s j->sc h->x° 零声母->x/空 3，介母： i->y u,o->w 4，韵母元音与韵母辅音： a->a ai->ê: au->o: e->ë ee->ê i->i o->wo oo->o u->u m,n,ng->:ñ nn->ñ h->q p,t,k(词尾)->q p,t,k(词中)->p,t,k 时间类词 时 tøki 蛤蟆 年 月 日 tyêñ 星期日/日曜日 talêbokudyêñ 达日博格（だれボク）之日 星期一/月曜日 星期二/火曜日 星期三/水曜日 wakhaskidyêñ 海神瓦加斯姬之日 (わかさぎ) 星期四/木曜日 kociya:dyêñ 风神科齐娅之日 (东風谷(こちや)) 星期五/金曜日 polikawadyêñ 雷神玻利卡瓦之日 (堀川(ほりかわ)) 星期六/土曜日 其他页面 （待补完） 蛙仰语/词汇/生物学 蛙仰语/化学元素 蛙仰语/词汇/政治学 蛙仰语/词汇/原始词汇 蛙仰语/词汇/天文学 蛙仰语/词汇列表 Category:蛙仰语